Stella's Lullaby
by Pan Never Fails
Summary: Stella Diamond, sister of James, visits her brother after an incident back home in Minnesota. AN1: This story mostly revolves around James and Stella, so they're the only ones I put in characters, even though the others are in it. AN2: Sorry for the summary, the story will hopefully be better.


**Hello! So, this is my first BTR fic. I'll continue if you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

To The Palmwoods

'Breathe, Stella. Just breathe,' I thought to myself as I got on the plane taking me to California, 'It's just a simple flight to L.A. You can do this.'

As I was sitting down in my seat, I pulled out my phone and texted my friend Zack.

_Hey on the plane now. I guess there's no backing out now is there? Xx_StellieBear33_xX_

A few seconds later I got his reply:

_Nope :P Text me or Alaine when you land Xx ~ZackIsKindaStrange;P_

The flight attendant then came over and said I had to turn off my phone cause the plane was about to take off. As we were flying, I couldn't help but think of why I was going to L.A.

Reason One: To visit my older brother.

Reason Two: My two best friends say I have a great singing voice and could be a fantastic actress.

Reason Three: To get away from the hell hole I call home.

About three hours after we took off, we landed in L.A. I got out of the airplane and walked into the airport. After getting my bags, I took my phone out of my shorts pocket and turned it on. I quickly sent a text to Alaine:

_Hey, just got off the plane, gonna hail a taxi now. TinyChat you later. Xx_StellieBear33_xX_

As I was walking outside, I got her reply.

_No need. Do you see a tan Jeep Wrangler? Check to see if that's Sam. I texted him about an hour ago telling him to pick you up.. *It'sPronouncedLikeAnyaBitch!3*_

Sam is Alaine's step-brother, we all call him Kentucky Fried Stripper because he once lived in Kentucky and he likes to wear close to nothing unless he has to go somewhere.

_Thank you! You're a life saver!33 Xx_StellieBear33_xX_

I quickly texted Sam asking him if he was there and to come get my bags. His tan Jeep Wrangler pulled up and he jump out to give me a hug.

"Hey there baby girl!" he laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. He kissed the top of my head as he set me down.

"Dang, look at you! You look so grown up!"

"Well, if you'd visit Minnesota more often!" I laughed and climbed in the Jeep, "Get my bags will ya?"

He shook his head and chuckled, but got my bags anyway.

"Jeez, kid what do you have in these? Rocks?" he grunted as he put my bags in the backseat.

"Well, in those two, I have clothes, shoes, and some stuff from my room," I said, pointing to the pink leopard suitcase and the pink and green camouflage duffle bag. "And in that one," I giggled, pointing to the suitcase with a bunch of smiley faces on it, "is a penguin."

"A Penguin?"

"No, I don't really have a penguin in there, just more clothes and shoes."

"Oh, Stella, what are we going to do with you?" He sighed as he got in the driver's seat.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"No, you're only sixteen." He replied.

"Fine, then. Be a bitch." I muttered the last sentence hoping he didn't hear.

"I heard that," he said, turning on the radio.

Weightless by All Time Low was on, Sam turned the radio up as I started singing along.

_"Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with just because_

_I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut,_

_Waiting on a secondhand pick-me-up_

_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe its not my weekend, but its gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction, to everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't want to waste another minute here_

_Make believe, that I impress_

_That every word, by design turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because (just because)_

_I wanna feel weightless, cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe its not my weekend, but its gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction, to everything I fear_

_Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't want to waste another minute here_

_This could be all that I've waited for (I've waited, I've waited for)_

_And this could be everything, I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe its not my weekend, but its gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here (I'm stuck in here)_

_Maybe its not my weekend, but its gonna be my year (its gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)_

_And this is my reaction, to everything I fear (everything I fear)_

_Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't want to waste another minute here"_

"Damn, Stella, who knew you could sing," Sam teased me.

"Shut your face," I giggled.

"Fine, where are we going again?" he asked.

"The Palmwoods." I said.

* * *

**I know that it's kinda short, but I hope you guys liked it. If not, leave a review and tell me what i need to improve on. If you did like it, leave a review telling me what you liked.**


End file.
